Spider in the Glass case
by AwritingLlama
Summary: The story of how Peter Parker got bit is a classic one. Everyone enjoys it, well everyone except for Hydra. They seem pissed that this kid has superhuman abilities because of their spider.
1. Oscorp Suck

**Author Note**

Ok, a few things about the timeline:

\- Peter was born in August 2001. In the Civil war and homecoming, he is 15. Because Homecoming happens shortly after the Civil war. So in this story, if it went down the canon timeline. Peter was 14 and in eighth grade when he got bit. When Tony came in fall 2016, to recruit Peter, it had been 6 months. Peter would be fifteen. Homecoming happens a month after that, as homecoming usually happens in the fall. So Peter was a freshman. I may be wrong but that's what I based this on. Also, this will be an Irondad/Spider Son fic. But Its gonna take a bit to get there.

Sorry if the character is out of character.

Please leave constructive criticism on how I can fix this. This a has also been posted on AO3

* * *

A man wearing a white lab coat, goggles place on his head, messing his hair up. He was middle age. He appeared like a good scientist, watching his successful experiment. But of course, appearances are deceiving. As proven as he turned to his hidden companion, lurking in the shadows of the lab.

He smiled a wicked smile. "The spider is ready. Inform Hydra."

* * *

Peter Parker wanted to be a normal eighth grader. Or at least semi-normal kid. Which the universe seems to always laugh at.

The events that have happened in his short life prove that. His parents died when he was young. He now lives with his amazing aunt and uncle. He has a load of health problem that makes it hard to fit in. He had no interest in sports (Or maybe he just had no skill, that was never clear). When he was nine he almost died at a Stark Expo, only to be saved by Stark himself.

Peter was also a technical and scientific genius. Though he tries not to show that. He's already odd enough without that aspect.

Although he might not let his genius hood, that could rival Stark one day. He didn't hide his excitement for today. Today was the day of the field trip to Oscorp. Although Peter preferred Stark, Oscorp had its fair share of accomplishments that made Peter fangirl over them.

"Pete," Uncle Ben exclaimed, "We gotta go."

Oh shit. He's been thinking of the field trip for too long. He wasn't paying attention to the time, his school was starting soon!

Peter fixes his curly hair one more time, because he's a teenage boy, and grabbed his backpack. Rushing out his bedroom door. He sees Aunt May in the bathroom fixing her hair, sometimes it creeps him out how similar they are. Though she had no biological relation to Peter, she looked and acted a lot like him.

He rushes an good morning to her. As there is no time for a true conversation.

Uncle Ben is standing by the front door. An amused glint in his eyes. Peter usually had his head in the clouds in the morning, making himself typically late. Luckily Ben could drive him to school if he couldn't then Pete would be even later as he would have to take the train. Probably missing the train that would get to school on time. Peter and Ben went through their almost daily ritual of apologizing and rushing out the door. The drive to the middle school filled with excited rambling about the field trip. Ben listen and laugh with Peter. Before either knew it, they were at the school. Only minutes before school began.

Peter gather his backpack. "See ya after school." He gave a warm smile to his uncle.

Ben returned the smile. "Love ya, Pete."

"Love you too."

And with that Peter ran to class.

After waiting an hour the students were allowed into the buses to go to Oscorp. Peter sat with Ned, his best and only friend. Ned sat closer to the Aisle and Peter near the window. The frost from the night before still painted the window.

"Dude I can't believe we are going to Oscorp!" Ned exclaims with his happy go lucky attitude. Anyone who believes Peter talks a lot never met Ned. "I hear that we are going to see the new experiment. Something about a spider. Which is spooky. Because of spiders." Ned began his normal rambling.

"Spider - Spiders?" Peter comments, "What - What kind of. Um. Kind of experiments could they produce with - uh - spiders?" He stutters out. His stupid nerves always make him stutter, especially around other people.

Ned shrugs. "I only read the headline." Pete laughs at his friend.

"Only the headlines?" He chuckles.

His best friend slightly blushes, though its harder to see on his naturally darker skin. "I was reading some news about - the uh, new Star Wars movie."

The conversation immediately shifted to talk about Star Wars.

After about half an hour of them speculating about the next Star Wars movie, they finally arrived. The giant, modern looking tower. Large Text on the side facing the street said the word "OSCORP." Peter was filled with nerd excitement. If Stark Industries didn't exist then Peter could see himself working here.

* * *

The tour took them through a few of the labs and explained what the scientist was working on. Peter was - to put it lightly - disappointed. All the new and 'exciting' stuff has already been made by Tony Stark.

Around the end of the tour, Peter left to use the bathroom.

He hadn't been paying attention to anything the tour guide said. Even the direction of the bathroom. So how he ended up bitten by something, that wasn't really a mystery. He is the middle of daydreaming about meeting and working with Mr. Stark. Ignoring the fact of being lost.

Peter, again not paying much attention, saw a room he thought was the bathroom. Or maybe he knew it wasn't but was curious. It will remain a mystery. Seeing it was empty. It was dark and slightly warmer than most rooms. There glass cases lining the wall, and upon sticking his face closer to get a better look, noted it house odd looking spiders.

Peter might have realized that he shouldn't be in there so he left. Or he might have been scared at seeing the creepy spiders and ran out of there. Another mystery.

As he walked back to find the group, trying to ignore the weird tingling feeling of spiders crawling on his skin. His mind was playing tricks on him, there were no spiders on him.

That sharp pain he felt on his neck was just his mind playing tricks on him.

When he finally caught up, no one seemed to notice. Ned told him they were on their way to the Spider room. Which caused some of his nerves to go wild. He felt sorta fuzzy, but that was only his anxiety. They walked through the creepy, crawly room. The guide explaining how the spider genetic code was change. As they got to the last case, which should of contain the most successful spider experiment, only to see it missing. That caused Peters stomach to harden. The rest was a blur, as Peter was out of it.

Now, he laid in his bed, unsure how he got here. The throbbing sharp pain in his neck the only thing keeping him awake. He was now 90% sure one of those damn spiders bit him. He was 50% sure it was the more advanced - and missing - one. He hasn't told anyone of this, as well, he didn't want to worry anyone. Especially his Aunt and Uncle. Peter thinks he might have told them that he had a panic attack, but he couldn' t be sure.

Without his consent or want, his eyes shut to a painful nightmare.

* * *

Norman Osborn was pissed. His most successful spider was gone. On the day he was to show Hydra his success. The security tape showed the most likely cause of the spiders disappearance was a kid the same age as his son, entering then running out in… fear?

None of the scientist who was in there before that notice any bite on them or any signs of the spider. So Osborn was stumped on what exactly happen. It was an puzzle piece. This child… Did something… The poor child will face Hydra wrath.


	2. Its on You

The once clean toilet is now filled with vomit. Sweat laces his skin; Wait. When did Uncle Ben and Aunt May a bunch of new toilets?

 _Knocks knock._

"Honey?" Aunt Mays gentle voice brought warmth ( _The only warmth that wasn't feverish.)_

Peter groans. Leaning his head on one of the many toilets. "Yeah." His voice hoarse and raspy.

The door creaks open. "Oh, sweetie!" He feels the warmth of his aunt behind him. Her cold fingers caress his hair.

"I think I..I- uh ate something funny." He moans.

It wasn't because of that possible spider bite.

"Oh my god PETER!" Aunt May shrieks. Her fingers lightly touch his neck, which causes a sharp hot pain.

"Ahh" He yelps. May gives him an apologetic smile.

"What happened?" She asks sharply.

He glances over his shoulder, to stare at his (multiple) aunts. "What..Uhh...What uh do you..mean?"

Her eyes burn into his neck. "There's a bump." She pauses not giving him a chance to respond, "BEN!" She screams.

"WHAT?" He yelled back, though Pete can tell his uncle was in the kitchen, not that far from the bathroom, both still yell.

"COME HERE."

Feet pitter patter over to the bathroom. Peter hears a sharp gasp. Peter turns back to his toilet, " _Bleerg_." He vomits.

"He needs to go a hospital." His aunt informs.

"No!" Peter gasps. His stomach hardens. "Please. I'll be fine."

He can feel his Aunt straightens. "Pete-"

"Please I just to uh need to sleep it off." He pleads.

Peter weakly stands up. He can see his aunt stands up, grabbing his forearm. Helping him stumble to bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ben following them.

His vision darkens before he even lays down.

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat, clothes soaked with sweat. Immediately feeling much better. Ridiculously better. He can see. Without glasses. His hands search his face, making sure he didn't fall asleep with them on. Nope, head throbs, but other than that he seemed fine.

He gets out of bed and stumbles his way to the bathroom. Gripping the bathroom handle, to close the bathroom.

 _RIP_

The handle comes off.

' _Well…..That's not...Uhh...That's not supposed to happen.'_ He considers. He stares dumbly at the handle. Then back at the shower. The handle, the shower, the handle.

He stumbles over to the sink. He tries to turn the handle, breaking it. He idiotically trying to places it back on. Knocking into the faucet, knocking out of its place. Water squirts everywhere.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

His breath picks up, stumbling back. Falling into the tub. He hits his head on the wall, cracking the wall.

He forces himself up. Stumbling out of the bathroom. He rushes out of the apartment. Breaking the front door. He stumbles down the hall, running into Uncle Ben.

"Peter?" He asks. Peter can barely see anything, his breathing is rapid. Heart races.

He bolts away, down the stairs. Out the apartment building, the night air chilling his sweaty body. He takes a large, deep breath. He takes it to slow down the sidewalk. Trying to quell his nerves.

"Peter!"

Shit. Ben. He walks a little faster, unsure how to explain this. Is it adrenaline, from the spider bite or from his fever?

Peter turns into an alleyway, his breath quickening. Unaware of a man standing there. Unaware that the man was going to pull him in the alley. Unaware of the needle in the hand of this man. Unaware until he jams into his neck.

He instantly collapses. Unable to move, unable to scream. The man grabs his leg pulling deeper into the alley.

"Hey!" The familiar voice growls. The voice that would quell his nightmares. Voie that comforted him after his parents.

(In another universe, Ben would find Peter and take him home. Only to be killed a few weeks later. With only Peter blaming himself. But in this universe, the world is crueler.)

Peter wanted to scream. Peter wanted to yell for his uncle to get help.

His uncle charges the man. The alley was dark, but Peter can oddly see it clearly.

He heard the man reach into something, he heard the man pull something out.

Worse of all, he heard the knife enter the skin. He heard a sharp intake of breath. No, no, no, no, no. BEN!

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

BEN!

What cruel world is this, a world where he can't scream. Where he can't wail? Where he can't hold his uncle one last time!

He heard the knife twist, making a sicking noise.

The man pulls the knife out. The man approach peter, kneeling down, the man gloved hands grab his places the knife in his right hand. Making his hand move the knife.

Peter wanted to fight back. The man drops the knife.

"Pe..Peter." Ben whispers faintly. Turning towards his nephew, their eyes met one last time. Before Peter was picked up and taken away from the alley.

Never to see his uncle again.


End file.
